When This Hearts Meet Her
by Ecnargarf
Summary: UPDATE! UPDATE! *teriak pake megaphone Miku*  When This Hearts Meet Her CHAPTER LIMA, CAMKAN ITU, LIMAA! *dibunuh readers*  Bad summary... xD  Mind to RnR? No FLAME PLEASE! i just make this story for fun!
1. Chapter 1

Rizu : Ini adalah cerita lepas dari yang saya buat. Feel Free to RnR or i should say Read And Review :D

Miku : cepetan dong ! gak sabar mutar film (?) nya nih *gak sabaran

Kaito : sabar dong..

Rizu : tuh ! disuruh Kaito sabar ==b *bletak *baca : dijitak Miku

Kaito : langsung saja, Disclaimer~ *kacangin Rizu & Miku yg berantem

**Disclaimer **: **Vocaloid **bukan punya saya, kalo cerita dibawah ini punya saya tentunya ==

_**Summary **__: Seorang Pemuda petualang yg sedang berada di tengah perjalanan, tanpa tujuan pasti, mencari sesuatu yang kurang dari dirinya. Dia terus Mencari dan mencari, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu._

gak usah Summary deh, nyat gak penasaran lagi ==/

_**Vocaloid Fanfiction - When This Hearts Meet Her**_

Starring : Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune.

Secondary : Rin & Len Kagamine, Gumi, Gakupo Kamui, Luka Megurine

Kaito, adalah seorang pengembara terkenal di Dunia. yg keberadaanya tidak diketahui oleh semua orang, karena setelag berkelana dia selalu menghilang dari hadapan muka bumi (bukan Muka Bumi kayak lantai ==). Dia berkelana karena dia merasa ada yang kurang pada dirinya. Apa itu? Kaito terus mencari dan mencari, sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan seseorang saat berada di tengah pengembaraannya.

'_Hah.. hah.. aku.. sudah tidak.. kuat berjalan.. lagi_...'. batin Kaito.

_'Sepertinya... aku sudah mencapai... batas... ugh..' _sambung Kaito dan kemudian pingsan.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_**Someone House**_

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kaito tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Ugh.. Di..dimana aku...?". ucap Kaito yg masih setengah sadar.

"Eh? Anda sudah sadar, Tuan?.". tanya seorang gadis dengan ceria.

"Ungh.. Di...mana.. Aku..?.". tanya Kaito pada gadis itu sambil mengabaikan pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Tuan ada di Rumahku sekarang. 3 hari yang lalu saya melihat Tuan pingsan. Jadi saya bawa Tuan kesini, dan merawat Tuan sampai sadar.". jawab gadis itu dengan detail.

"Te... Teima kasih... Sepertinya aku merepotkanmu.. Nona...". ucap Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan, karena saya sangat suka menolong orang!~.". balas gadis itu riang.

"U-umm... Permisi sebentar !.". kata Kaito sambil tersipu malu.

"Baiklah Tuan.". gadis itu menginjinkan Kaito untuk menyendiri sebentar.

_'Apa ini.. Kenapa perasaanku begini..? Kenapa Aku tersipu malu begini?' _batin Kaito bingung.

_'Apakah ini... yang kucari selama ini..? Apakah ini... yang dinamakan "Cinta" itu? Apakah ini yang benar-benar kuinginkan..?' _sambung Kaito yg masih bingung.

"Tuaaaan~. Saya membawakan air untuk anda minum~.". teriak gadis itu dari dapur rumahnya.

"B-baik...". sahut Kaito agak malu.

"Ini dia, Tuan~ Ehehehe..~.". kata gadis itu sambil memberikan segelas air putih yang jernih pada Kaito.

Kaito pun hendak meminum air tersebut, dan kemudian bertanya pada gadis itu.

"N-nona... B-b-bolehkah... Aku... Mengetahui namamu..?.". tanya Kaito gugup.

"Miku Hatsune. Anda bisa mamnggilku dengan 'Miku' saja, Tuan.". jawab Miku dengan senyuman.

"Ah.. Begitu, nama yang bagus, Miku-chan.. Perkenalkan.. Namaku adalah Kaito. Kaito Shion.". ucap Kaito sambil menenangkan diri.

"Kaito, ya... Hmm.. Kaito... Kaito... KAITO !.". kata Miku seperti meingat sesuatu.

"Eh? Ya? Ada apa?.". tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Kaito kan nama pengembara yg tidak diketahui keberadaannya, Rambutnya berwarna biru tua seindah lautan dalam. Matanya yang indah seperti Langit yang bersinar..". kata Miku sambil memeriksa Kaito.

"Kau benar-benar Kaito si pengembara itu, kan?.". sambung Miku.

"Haah... Ya, aku memang dipanggil begitu.". jawab Kaito pasrah karena indetitasnya ketahuan.

"Horeeee~ Aku bertemu sama Pengembara legendaris~ .". ucap Miku senang dan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ah.. Ahahahaha...". Kaito hanya merasa ikut senang. Entah kenapa Kaito merasa sangat bahagia.

"Ah! Aku lupa berkebun!.". Miku pun beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak dan segera panen kebun Daun Bawangnya itu.

"Miku-chan... Bolehkah... Aku... Membantumu..? Karena, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, sudah menolongku an bahkan sampai merawatku saat pingsan.". kata Kaito yg berterima kasih.

"E-eh? Bo-boleh saja...". jawab Miku agak tersipu.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membantu dengan penuh semangat!.". kata Kaito dengan figur semangat berapi-api.

Dan ereka pun memanenkan kebun daun bawangnya Miku. Kaito membantu terus dan terus sampai seluruh kebun itu selesai dipanen. Daun bawang tersebut akan dijual ke VocaVoca Village. Kemudian Kaito bertanya lagi pada Miku, tentang VocaVoca Village itu, dan kenapa Miku tinggal di gubuk kecil yg sudah rusak ini. Dan Miku pun bercerita pada Kaito.

"Aku... Sebenarnya.. Diusir dari desa VocaVoca Village...". ucap Miku sedih.

"Kenapa kamu diusir, Miku-chan?.". tanya Kaito lagi.

"Karena... Semua warganya tidak menginginkan aku..".

"Kenapa mereka tidak menginginkanmu?.". tanya Kito lagi semakin penasaran

"Kata mereka.. Aku membunuh orang tua ku pada saat aku masih kecil, padahal saat itu Aku hanya menyaksikan kejadian itu...". jawab Miku kesal dan sedih.

"... Maaf aku bertanya tentang yg buruk seperti itu, Miku-chan..". ucap Kaito simpati.

"Tidak apa-apa. aku sudah biasa menghadapinya.". ucap Miku tegar.

"Dan...".

"Ada Apa, Kaito-kun?.". tanya Miku

"Bolehkah aku... Tinggal bersama mu.. Disini..?.". tanya Kaito ragu-ragu.

"...". Miku sempat bingung sambil tersipu malu.

"Bolehkah..?.". pinta Kaito.

"B-baiklah... Kaito-kun boleh tinggal disini, bersamaku. Ehehehe~ Senangnya ada teman serumah~.". ucap Miku senang dan ceria.

"Terima kasih, Miku-chan! Aku menghargainya!.". kata Kaito berterima kasih.

Dan dimulailah kehidupan si pengembara itu bersama seorang gadis imut dan cantik di sebuah gubuk kecil itu.

Mind To Review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Rizu : Kembali lagi bersama saya Rizu, di Fanfic saya yang satu ini. *ala pembawa acara

Miku : berisiiik ! lempar Negi

Rizu : adaw ! *kena Negi

Rin : Nee.. Rizu-chan, giliranku kapan keluar?

Rizu : bentar lagi, bentaaaar lagi

Rin : lama tau =w=

Rizu : ...

Miku *makan Negi*

Kaito : *makan es krim*

Len : *makan pisang*

Rin : ikutaaan~! *makan jeruk*

Rizu : pada makan semua... bagi dikit napa? =A=

Lansung saja, Disclaimer TIME!

**Disclaimer **: **Vocaloid **bukan punya saya, kalo cerita dibawah ini punya saya tentunya ==

_**Summary **__: Seorang Pemuda petualang yg sedang berada di tengah perjalanan, tanpa tujuan pasti, mencari sesuatu yang kurang dari dirinya. Dia terus Mencari dan mencari, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu._

gak usah Summary deh, ntar gak penasaran lagi ==/

_**Vocaloid Fanfiction - When This Hearts Meet Her Chapter 2**_

Starring : Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune.

Secondary : Rin & Len Kagamine, Gumi, Gakupo Kamui, Luka Megurine

Kaito memuruskan untuk Tinggal di gubuk kecil itu bersama Miku. Karena sekarang dia tahu apa yang selama ini dia cari. Yaitu, "cinta". Kaito tidak menyangka "cinta" itu akan tertuju pada imut nan baik hati itu, yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari kematian (?). Kaito jatuh hati pun sudah bertekad selamanya ada di sisi nya.

Lalu, Miku-chan bersiap berangkat ke VocaVoca Village. Tempat dimana Miku-chan Lahir, tempat dimana banyak kenangan menyakitkan Miku-chan berada dan tersimpan disana.

"... Kaito-kun.. Nee, Kaito-kun! Jangan bengong dong.". kata Miku sambil agak manyun (?)

"Ah, maaf Miku-chan. Ayo, mari berangkat.". ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Merekapun berangkat ke VocaVoca Village. Di sana, ada sahabat karibnya, Rin & Len Kagamine, atau biasa disebut si kembar Kagamine. Dan Luka Megurine, tidak lupa dengan Gakupo Kamui, dan Gumi juga.

"Miku-chaaan~.".kata Rin yg langsung menyambar ke pelukan Miku.

"Riiiiiin-chaaaan~.", ucap Miku yg membalas pelukannya Rin.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Miku-chan?.". tanya Rin, Len, Luka, Gumi, dan Gakupo.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Ah! Dan perkenalkan! Ini Kaito.". kata Miku memperkenalkan Kaito pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Salam kenal, aku Kaito. Kaito Shion. Yoroshikuneonegaishimasu!.". ucap Kaito memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukan badan.

"Aku Rin. Rin Kagamine. Dan yg cowok Shota ini adalah Len. Len adalah kembaranku. Sedangkan ini Luka. Luka Megurine. Dan cowok berambut ungu agak gelap ber ala samurai ini Gakupo Kamui.". kata Rin menjelaskan.

"Ng? K-kau! K-Kaito!.". kata Gakupo kaget.

"Eh? Kaaaau! Gakupo Kamui ! Aku ingat kau ! Si Samurai berambut Gondrong!.". kata Kaito agak mengejek Gakupo.

"Apa? Dasar Manusia Es Krim!.". balas Gakupo.

"Tarik kembali kata-kata mu itu, Maniak Terong!.". ledek Kaito lagi.

"Kau...". Dan Akhirnya Gakupo kehabisan kata-kata melawan Kaito.

"Eh? Kaito-kun mengenal Gakupo-kun?.". tanya Miku penasaran.

"Ya. Dulu saat kecil Kami adalah sahabat karib, karena Desa kami di rampok, akhirnya keluarga kami terpisah.".

"Ah... Soukka..". jawab Miku.

"Aku hampir lupa menjual panenku! Daag~ Aku duluan ya, Kaito-kun, kamu berbincang-bincang dulu saja sama Gakupo-kun ya?.". pinta Miku.

"Baiklah..". Kaito menyetujui.

"Miku-chaaan~ ikuuut~.". pinta Rin, Luka, dan Gumi.

"Baiklah, baiklah teman-teman.". Miku menyetujui sambil tersenyum.

Lalu, Kaito dan Gakupo pun memulai pembicaraan mereka setelah 10 tahun terpisah.

Dimulai dari bagaimana keadaan mereka, keadaan orang tua mereka, apa yang suka mereka lakukan, bernostalgia, dan mereka banyak melakukan hal bersama layaknya Sahabat sejati. Lalu...

"Hei Kaito.. Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu...". pinta Gakupo.

"Apa itu, Gakupo?.". ucap Kaito penasaran.

"Umm... Apakah kau.. menyukai seseorang..?.". tanya Gakupo.

_"Gakupo sialaaan.. Kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal aneh seperti ituuu?"._ batin Kaito

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa, Gakupo?.". kata Kaito menyembunyikan perasaanya.

"Begitu ya...".

"Yaa... begitulah.. Kamu sendiri, gimana, Gakupo?.". Kaito pun melontarkan pertanyaan yg sama pd Gakupo.

"Eh! Umm.. Yaa... Aku.. Sedang menyukai seseorang..". ucap Gakypo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Siapa? Katakan padaku Gakupoo~.". paksa Kaito pada Gakupo.

"RAHASIAAAAAAAA!.". Teriak Gakupo pada Kaito.

"Hoo... Ternyata oh ternyata, kau malu mengatakannya...". Kaito meggoda sedikit Gakupo supaya mengatakan siapa yang di sukainya saat ini.

"P-pokoknya RAHASIA!.". Gakupo tidak mau memberitahukannya pada Kaito.

"Oke, oke, aku tidak akan memaksa.". sahut Kaito.

"Kami kembali, Kaito-kun, Gakupo-kun.". ucap Miku dan kawan-kawan kembali dari menjual panen daun bawangnya.

"Terima kasih teman-teman, sekarang aku harus pulang. Ayo, Kaito-kun.". Miku mengajak pulang Kaito.

"Baiklah.. Hei Gakupo, kapan-kapan kita bicara lagi ya!.". pinta Kaito.

"Baiklah kawan! Aku akan menantikannya! Sampai jumpa!.". kata Gakupo sambil mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

Miku dan Kaito pun kembali pulang ke gubuk tua dan reyot itu. Kaito selalu berpikir, kenapa gadis secantik ini tinggal di tempat begini? Aku merasa ini tidak adil! Sungguh tidak adil! Aku akan melindunginya! Aku akan bertekad melindunginya! Dan tidak akan membiarkannya kesulitan!

Ketika Kaito sedang memikirkan tu sambil bengong, Miku datang menghampiri dan mengatakan kalau air untuk mandi nya sudah siap. Kaito pun beranjak dari tempatnya bengong dan mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Kaito selesai mandi, Miku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Kaito tidak menyangka bahwa ada gadis kecil seperti ini bisa melakukan banyak hal sendirian. Ya. Benar seperti kata Kaito. Miku bisa begitu karena sudah 10 tahun Miku tinggal sendirian dalam kesepian. Dan Kaito tahu itu. Tapi, yang mengganggunya adalah Kaito merasa dulu pernah Bertemu dengan Miku, dan ebih sekedar dari bertemu. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kaito saat melihat ataupun mengingat nama "Miku".

Tapi sepertinya Miku tahu sesuatu tentang Kaito. Yaah.. Kaito pikir untuk tidak menanyakannya sekarang, karena dia merasa Miku elum siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Setelah makan malam, Kaito pun kembali berpikir, tinggal bersama gadis yang manis... 1 atap dengan gadis seperti ini... sepeti mimpi saja.. dan Kemudian Kaito tertidur dalam hayalannya itu.

"... Kaito...kun...". suara seseorang memeluk Kaito dari belakang.

"... Ng..?.". Kaito yg sedikit terbangun karena mendengar suara itu.

"... Tidurlah.. Yang nyenyak.. Biarkan aku memelukmu untuk pertama kalinya...". suara itu dibisikkan ke telinga Kaito, dan Kaito pun tertidur lagi sampai pagi hari.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_**Morning**_

"...Ngh... ng... ng? Uwaaaaaaaaa!" Kaito menjerit karena kaget Miku memeluknya semalaman.

"...ng..? Sudah pagi..? Huaaam.. Padahal masih ngantuk..." kata Miku manja. *pada matahari (?)

"M-Miku-chan! Ke-kenapa kamu bi-bisa semalaman se-seperti ini!" kata-kata Kaito terbata-bata karena sangat tersipu malu.

"Umm... Aku.. hanya ingin saja memeluk Kaito-kun seperti itu~ Ehehehe.. Maaf ya.." ucap Miku meminta maaf.

"B-baiklah.. tidak apa-apa.. lupakan saja, Miku-chan... kamu itu.. gadis yang manis.." Kaito mengatakan itu sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Miku

"Be-benarkah itu, Kaito-kun..?" tanya Miku ragu.

"Benar... kamu itu seorang gadis yang manis..." Kaito mengatakannya sambil terseyum. Sukses membuat Miku sangat tersipu malu.

Lalu Miku keluar dari kamar Kaito, menyender di pintu kamar Kaito, sambil terseyum.

"... Aku manis... Hihihi.. Aku senang mendengarnya.. Kaito-kun.." bisik Miku pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah kejadian itu, Miku langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju tidurnya dengan baju nya sehari-hari. Sama seperti yang Kaito lakukan mengganti baju, Miku seperti biasa memasak sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua. Tinggal di gubuk itu bersama Kaito serasa seperti mimpi bagi Miku. Sama seperti Kaito halnya. Mereka ternyata saling memikirkan satu sama lain. Kaito memikirkan Miku. Begitu juga dengan Miku memikirkan Kaito. Dan kehidupan itu terus berlanjut.

To Be Continued

Review if you want :D

NO FLAME please :D

Arigatougozaimasu (_ _)


	3. Chapter 3

Rizu : Halo minna-san! Saya kembali meng-update When This Hearts Meet Her chapter 3! Minna-san pasti pada penasaran lanjutannya kan? :D

Miku : Cepat mulai doong, Rizu-nyan *gaplok pake Megaphone*

Rizu : Adadaw! Miku gak sabaran mulu nih dari pertama saya bikin ini FanFict...

Miku : Biarin! Wekk :P

Rizu : *geplak Miku pake tongkat baseball*

Kaito : Seperti biasa minna-san, Author kita yg satu ini suka berantem sama Miku-chan dari awal yaa..

Readers (?) : Yaa...

Len : Ada apa ribut-ribut...-! What the...! Sejak kapan Miku-chan dan Rizu-nyan berantem begini!

Rizu : Eh? Ah.. Kapan aja boleh.. Daripada liatin Saya si Author berantem sama Miku, yang lain pada ribut sendiri, lebih baik ke Disclaimer saja yaa :D

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid**_ bukan punya saya, kalo cerita dibawah ini punya saya tentunya ==

_**Summary **__: Seorang Pemuda petualang yg sedang berada di tengah perjalanan, tanpa tujuan pasti, mencari sesuatu yang kurang dari dirinya. Dia terus Mencari dan mencari, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu. Yaitu "pasangan hidup". Dan Akhirnya Kaito memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama gadis yang menolongnya, Miku._

**WARNING : **agak OOT, OOC, dan mohon maaf kalo ngelantur ceritanya (_ _)

_**Vocaloid Fanfiction - When This Hearts Meet Her Chapter 3**_

_Starring : Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune._

_Secondary : Akaito Shion, Zatsune Miku, Teto Kasane_.

Setelah Miku mengganti bajunya, Miku pun menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, karena ada Kaito. Miku terus melamun semenjak tadi pagi, bahkan sambil memasak pun sampai gosong (?). Karena... Bagian itu kita simpan dulu, sekarang kembali ke Kaito.

Setelah bangun, Kaito pun mencuci wajahnya agar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur, atau kita sebut ngantuk. Setelah Kaito mencuci muka, dia menyikat gigi, dan kemudian menuju ruang makan dimana Miku sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya.

"Ah... Kau sudah bangun, Kaito-kun.." kata Miku

"Padahal baru saja mau kupanggil untuk sarapan." sambung Miku

"Begitu ya... Hehe, aku kan bukan orang pemalas, Miku-chan, aku dari kecil sudah kebiasaan bangun pagi tahu." jawab Kaito

"Oh.. Pantas saja." ucap Miku sambil tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

_'Dia... Tersenyum padaku..? Senangnyaa...'._ batin Kaito senang.

"Nee.. Kaito-kun... Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri?." tanya Miku secara tiba-tiba pada Kaito

"Eh! Ti-tidak! Tidak kenapa-napa! Ah-ha-ha-ha." jawab Kaito terbata-bata.

"Hmm... Kukira kenapa, nah... Kaito-kun, sekarang makanlah sarapanmu ya?" pinta Miku lembut

"B-baiklah, Miku-chan... Itadakimasu..." jawab Kaito

Mereka pun memakan sarapan mereka. Sambil memakan sarapan, mereka ditemani keheningan ruangan. Kaito maupun Miku tidak memulai pembicaraan karena ada yang mereka pikirkan. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka selesai sarapan.

"Miku-chan, biarkan aku yang mencuci piringnya, bolehkah?" tanya Kaito.

"Eh? B-baiklah... Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Kaito-kun..." ucap Miku agak tersipu malu.

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku kan sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal disini dan membantumu?" kata Kaito sambil tersenyum

"O-oke... K-kalau begitu a-aku akan membereskan k-kamar terlebih d-dahulu..." ucap Miku terbata-bata dan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk membereskan kamar.

_'Miku-chan itu pemalu yaa... Haha, jarang sekali ada gadis seperti ini..' _batin Kaito yang kelihatannya senang.

Sambil melamun dan bicara dalam batinnya, Kaito nyaris melupakan akan membantu Miku untuk mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka. Tapi tentu saja Kaito langsung ingat lagi tugasnya itu. Setelah mencuci piring, Miku menghampiri Kaito sambil membawa peralatan memancing. Mau kemanakah Miku? Oh... Ternyata Miku ingin mengajak Kaito memancing di Danau dekat gubuk itu. Danau itu terletak di belakang gubuk dan letaknya tidak terlalu jauh. Kaito pun kmeng-iya kan Miku untuk pergi memancing bersama. Merekapun berangkat ke danau itu. 3 jam kemudian..

_**Fishing Lake**_

"Ah... Sampai jugaaa..." ucap Miku lega.

"Ya... Akhirnya... Sekarang bersiap memancing!." ucap Kaito bersemangat dengan figur ber api-api (?)

"Baiklah, Kaito-kun. Ini alat memancingmu." kata Miku sambil memberikan alat pancingnya.

"Uwah... Aakah kamu yang membuatnya, Miku-chan?" tanya Kaito kagum

"Y-ya... sudah lama sekali aku membuatnya, dan akhirnya ada yang akan memakainya... Aku cukup senang..." jawab Miku malu-malu.

"Yosh! Aku akan memulai memancingnya!" ucap Kaito lagi.

"Kaito-kun!" ucap Miku berteriak pada Kaito.

"A-apa?" jawab Kaito kaget.

"Jangan lupa pasang umpannya dong..." kata Miku sambil memberikan umpan pada Kaito.

"Ah... Hehe... Nyaris saja.. Ahahahaha." jawab Kaito sambil tertawa.

"Kaito-kun ini pelupa ya.. Ahahahahaha." sahut Miku yang akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Yah... Begitulah, kadang-kadang aku menjadi pelupa... Ahahahahaha." lanjut Kaito

"Baiklah! Sekarang waktunya memancing! Ayooo!" kata Miku dengan semangat.

Dan merekapun mulai memancing di danau yang sangat indah itu. Tapi Kaito selalu merasa tidak enak dengan tempat itu, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Miku tentang danau itu., dan Kaito pun bertanya.

"Umm... Miku-chan... Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" pinta Kaito

"Ya. Mau tanya apa, Kaito-kun?" sahut Miku

"Uhm... Apakah kamu tahu tentang danau ini?" tanya Kaito dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya... Konon legenda mengatakan, siapa saja yang berenang atau menyentuh air di danau ini sedikit saja, akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi... Aku tidak tahu apa legenda itu benar atau tidak, karena ikan yang kupancing disini kan basah setiap di tarik, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi." jawab Miku menjelaskan.

"Oh... Begitu ya.. Berarti aku tidak perlu khawatir." ucap Kaito lega.

"Ya.. Tenang saja, Kaito-kun, asalkan kamu tidak jatuh ke air danau...-" kata-kata Miku terpotong karena kepleset (?)

"Miku-chan!". teriak Kaito sambil menarik tangan Miku.

"Kyaaa! Kaito-kun! Jangan biarkan aku jatuh!" teriak Miku takut.

"Ugh..! Kamu itu berat sekali sih!" kata Kaito pada Miku sambil memegang erat tangan Miku

"Memangnya aku seberat itu ya!" kata Miku mengeluh

"Umm..." sambil berpikir untuk minta maaf, Kaito malah melonggarkan pegangannya dari Miku. Dan Miku pun tercebur ke danau itu.

"Miku-chan!" teriak Kaito dan langsung saja tanpa pikir panjang Kaito menyeburkan diri ke dalam danau itu.\ untuk menyelamatkan Miku.

"Akkhpurrphh-thrphhdaakk-birphhshaa-berphhrephhnaarphng!" kata Miku yang tenggelam itu.

_'Miku-chan... Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu tidak bisa berenang... Aku harus menyelamatkanmu!' _batin Kaito sambil bertekad menyelamatkan Miku.

"Urphh..." Miku pun kehabisan nafas dan pingsan di dalam danau itu.

Tapi, Kaito sempat menyelamatkannya sebelum Miku tenggelam lebih dalam lagi. Setelah menggenggam tangan Miku, Kaito membawanya keluar dari danau itu.

_'Haah... Haaah... Itu nyaris saja... Sekarang Miku pingsan, apa yang harus kulalukakan..? Buat nafas buatan? Tidak mungkin! Aku kan baru mengenalnya dalam waktu 5 hari, kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Pasti ada cara lain...' _batin Kaito.

Kaito berpikir terus cara membuat Miku sadar, tetapi, ketika Kaito berpikir dia merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang menatapnya dan Miku.

"Siapa itu?" geram Kaito untuk menakuti 'sesuatu' yang sedang menatap mereka.

"Sepertinya bukan apa-apa..." sambung Kaito.

"Hmmm... Dia pingsan rupanya... Fufufu..." ucap seorang wanita di danau itu.

"S-siapa itu? Tunjukkan dirimu!". geram Kaito lagi.

"Hooo... Jadi kamu kah Kaito itu?" sahut seorang pria kali ini.

_'Aneh... Tadi aku merasa mendengar suara seorang wanita... Kenapa sekarang aku mendengar suara sorang pria? Jangan-jangan mereka ingin mempermainkanku dan Miku-chan... Mana Miku-chan masih pingsan, Aku harus bagaimana...? Harus bagaimana...?'_ batin Kaito bingung.

"Kelihatannya kau bingung, mau kami bantu? Fufufu..." ucap lagi wanita itu pada Kaito.

"Ya. Kami akan membantumu, Kaito..." sambung si pria setelah kata-kata si wanita.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian! Tunjukkan diri kalian!" geram Kaito mulai ketakuan (sedikit).

"Baiklah..." si pria dahulu yang muncul. Berpakaian seperti Kaito, namun rambutnya berwarna merah, tampangnya seperti orang jahat saja.

"Aku adalah dirimu, Kaito, aku ini adalah dirimu yang lain." katanya

"Eh..? A-apa maksudmu!" tanya Kaito sambil berteriak padanya

"Heh! Kau tidak perlu tau lebih jauh, Kaito! Huahahahaha" pria itupun tertawa ala orang jahat (?)

"Terus... Siapa namamu..?" tanya Kaito lugu

"... Akaito.." jawabnya.

"Dan itu... Miku, Zatsune Miku..." setelah menyebut nama itu, si wanita pun menampakkan diri.

"Hai!" sahutnya riang, nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Eh..? Ke-kenapa kalian... Mirip denganku dan... Miku...?" tanya Kaito lagi dengan (sedikit) takut.

"Karena kau telah masuk ke dalam kolam yg ada di danau ini" jawab Akaito singkat.

"Dan kami akan mengganggumu terus hingga kau muak! Nyahahahaha!" sambung Zatsune dengan tawanya

_'Sebenarnya... Danau apa ini?' _batin Kaito ngeri.

"Nah... Sekarang.. Kau tidak perlu bertanya basa-basi lagi, Kaito.. Karena sekarang adalah saatnya kau mati!" Akaito pun mencoba mencekik Kaito sampai mati.

"U-ugh... Na...fa...s..." Kaito terkena cekik an Akaito itu.

_'Apakah hanya akan sampai disini...? Apakah hidupku akan sampai disini saja...? ... Tidak... Aku... Masih harus menyelamatkan Miku-chan... Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padaku, aku tetap akan menyelamatkannya, melindunginya dari siapa saja yang berbuat kejam padanya...'_

"A...ku... Ti...dak... a...kan... MENYERAH!" Kaito pun terlepas dari cekikan Akaito, dan berlari ke arah Zatsune yang mencoba membunuh Miku yang sedang pingsan itu.

"Heaaaa! Jangan coba-coba menyakiti Miku! Kalian akan merasakan akibatnya!" teriak Kaito yang melindungi Miku

"Cih... Kami akan kembali untuk membunuh kalian berdua! Ingat itu baik-baik dalam kepalamu, Kaito!" ucap Akaito menantang Kaito.

"Sial... Padahal sedikit lagi aku berhasil membunuh Miku.." kata Zatsune sambil kesal.

"Kaito! Ingat! Kami akan kembali lagi suatu saat!" sambungnya.

"Huff... Menghilang juga mereka..." ucap Kaito lega.

"AH! Miku-chan!" sambungnya.

"Ng..ngh... Uhuk-uhuk... Apa... yang terjadi...?" tanya Miku yang setengah sadar

"Kamu tenggelam... Ayo, biarkan aku menggendongmu sampai rumah." ucap Kaito.

"Ya... Terimakasih.. Kaito-kun..." setelah itu, Miku pingsan lagi.

Kaito pun membawa Miku pulang. Tentu saja tidak lupa membawa pulang alat-alat memancingnya. Setelah sampai di rumah, Kaito membaringkan badan Miku di kamarnya (kamar Miku), membiarkan Miku beristirahat. Setelah membaringkan Miku, dia pun membuat kopi (?) agar tetap terjaga, karena khawatir orang yang tadi menyerangnya datang lagi.

Tetapi Kaito sangat mengantuk sekali sehingga Kaito memutuskan untuk tidur di kamarnya.

_'Aku tidak kuat.. lebih baik tidur saja... huaaaam...'_

Kaito pun beranjak ke kamarnya dan tidur. Kemudian...

KRIEET... Suara pintu kamar Kaito terbuka dengan pelan.

Tapi Kaito tidak menghiraukannya karena sangat mengantuk, bahkan dia sudah tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi saking ngantuknya.

"...Uhm... Siapa itu...?..." tanya Kaito sambil memejamkan matanya.

"..." tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Ternyata bukan apa=apa... Hoaaaaam..." Kaito pun tertidur.

_'Uhm... aku tertidur kan..? Kenapa rasanya hangat..? Oh... hangat sekali... apa ini..? Ah.. tidak usah dipikirkan... Sekarang waktunya tidur..'_ batin Kaito

_**Morning**_

"Ung...Ungh... WHOA! M-m-miku-chan! Kenapa kamu bisa tidur di sebelahku! Bukannya kemarin kamu ada di kamarmu!" teriak Kaito kaget kalau Miku tidur disebelahnya.

"Hng...? Sudah pagi..? Eh..? Ini kamar Kaito-kun..?" tanya Miku lugu.

"T-tentu saja! K-kenapa kamu bisa masuk ke k-kamarku!" ucap Kaito terbata-bata.

"Ah... Maaf.. Kalau begitu aku akan segera menyiapkan sarapan..." kata Miku polos.

"Oke... A-aku akan ganti baju dulu..."

Miku pun keluar dari kamar Kaito. Sebenarnya tadi malam Miku sengaja masuk ke kamar Kaito karena dia tidak ingin tidur sendirian.

'_Ehehehe... Senangnya bisa tidur bersama Kaito-kun... Hyaaa~' _batin Miku.

To Be Continued

Review and NO FLAME please :D


	4. Chapter 4

Minna-san! maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya! saya sibuk banget sih sampai hampir 7 minggu tidak meng-update Fanfic ini.. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya! (_ _)

Nah... Ayo kita lanjut, kali ini Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, Gumi, dan Teto lagi pada serius menatap laptop dan komputer mereka (?) untuk membaca dan menemani kita membaca *bayangkan aja ada mereka di sisi kalian XD*

Sudah, saya tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi dalam Fanfic kali ini =_=

_-Feel Free to RnR-_

_._

_Yang Lewat saja makasih._

_._

_Yang baca gak Review makasih._

_._

_Dan buat yang lain-lainnya makasih juga! :D_

**Disclaimer** :** Vocaloid **bukan punya saya, kalo cerita dibawah ini punya saya tentunya ==

.

.

.

**Summary** : _Seorang Pemuda petualang yg sedang berada di tengah perjalanan, tanpa tujuan pasti, mencari sesuatu yang kurang dari dirinya. Dia terus mencari dan mencari, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu. Yaitu "pasangan hidup". Dan Akhirnya Kaito memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama gadis yang menolongnya, Miku Hatsune._

.

.

**WARNING** : agak OOT, OOC, ada Fantasi yang Gaje, dan mohon maaf kalo ngelantur ceritanya (_ _)

**Vocaloid Fanfiction - When This Hearts Meet Her Chapter 4**

**Starring **: _Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune._

**Secondary **: _Teto Kasane, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, Gumi._

Setelah Miku keluar dari kamarnya Kaito, Miku menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi seperti biasa. Kemudian Kaito menghampiri Miku yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu di dapur.

"Ada apa, Miku-chan?" tanya Kaito.

"Umm... Sepertinya bahan makanannya sudah habis... Aku akan ke hutan dulu untuk mencarinya..." jawab Miku.

"Eh? Kamu ke hutan sendirian? Biar aku saja yang mencarikannya untukmu!" ucap Kaito mencegah Miku.

"T-tapi... Aku sudah biasa begini..." sahut Miku yang agak murung

"Baiklah... Tapi aku ikut denganmu, ya?" pinta Kaito.

"O-oke.. Mari kita berangkat, Kaito-kun." jawab Miku.

Dan merekapun berangkat ke hutan. Hutan tersebut letaknya tak jauh dari danau yang pernah mereka datangi, karena itulah Kaito mengkhawatirkan Miku, Khawatir karena takut Akaito dan Zatsune Miku muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti kemarin itu. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Kaito membawa pisau lipat.

_'Barangkali ada keadaan gawat, lebih baik kubawa ini' _pikir Kaito baik-baik.

Kemudian, mereka pun berangkat ke hutan itu...

**-The Forest-**

Dalam waktu 2 jam, akhirnya sampailah mereka di hutan tersebut. Hutan yang letaknya tak jauh dari danau itu sangatlah tenang dan sejuk, sampai akhirnya Kaito dan Miku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah sampai disana sebelum mencari bahan makanan. Sambil beristirahat, Miku pun memluia percakapan dengan Kaito.

"Hutan yang damai ya, Kaito-kun..." ucap Miku membuka percakapan

"Ya... Sangat tenang..." jawab Kaito datar

"Umm... Kaito-kun..." kata Miku sedikit gugup

"Ah? Ada apa, Miku-chan?" tanya Kaito normal

"Umm... Ti-tidak... Bukan apa-apa..."

"O-oke... Oh ya! Kita ke sini bukan untuk bersantai-santai,kan? Sekarang ayo kita cari bahan untuk makanan kita!" seru Kaito yang membantu dengan semangat

"I-iya, Kaito-kun..." jawab Miku (sedikit) terpesona

Lalu dimulailah pekerjaan (?) mereka mencari bahan makanan. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka semakin kehabisan tenaga karena belum sarapan pagi. Kemudian Miku pun duduk di sebuah pohon yang cukup besar untuk berteduh, karena hari semakin siang dan panas (?). Ketika Kaito masih mencari bahan makanan di hutan, Kaito ingat bahwa dia tidak boleh berada jauh dari Miku karena takut kejadian seperti kemarin terjadi lagi. Dan akhirnya Kaito menghentikan pencarian bahan makanan dan menuju tempat Miku duduk beristirahat. Tapi, saat Kaito sampai di tempat Miku beristirahat... Yaiyalah Miku nya ada, masa ngilang gitu aja seperti pikiran kalian? *Author dilemparin Kapak*. Tetapi, selain Miku, disana ada seseorang lagi, berambut merah dan diikat 2 seperti Miku, hanya saja model rambutnya agak berbeda dengan Miku dan orang itu membawa semacam botol yang entah isinya apa.

"S-siapa kamu?" teriak Miku pada orang itu

"Aku? Aku adalah penjaga hutan ini... Kau, dan cowok biru itu harus segera pergi dari sini!" gertak orang itu sambil menunjuk Kaito. Kaito tentu saja kaget dengan ancaman dari orang itu, kita sebut saja penjaga hutan.

"Kau sendiri siapa? Apa maumu pada kami?" tanya Kaito sambil (sedikit) menggertak penjaga hutan itu

"Aku adalah Teto. Teto Kasane, yang sudah menjaga hutan ini. Sekarang kalian tahu aku siapa, jadi pergilah!" usir Teto pada Miku dan Kaito

"Eh? Te...Teto Kasane...? Bukankah... Teto sudah meninggal karena penyerangan di desa VocaVoca 10 tahun yang lalu...?" ucap Miku gugup (agak) ketakutan sambil melihat Teto

"Mati...? Bodoh! Aku selamat dari kejadian itu tau! Tapi... Tidak ada yang mengingatku lagi, makanya aku diam di hutan selama 10 tahun ini..." jawab Teto terlihat agak sedih

"Kau... Teto, kan? Katakan pada kami, dimana tempat tinggalmu sekarang? Tolong tunjukkan pada kami, karena kami membutuhkan tempat beristirahat untuk malam ini" pinta Kaito

"Uh... Oke, oke...! Aku akan membiarkan kalian saat ini! Ikuti aku sekarang, jangan sampai kehilangan jarak denganku!" ucap Teto menyetujui permintaan Kaito

"Terima kasih, Teto Kasane." kata Kaito berterimakasih

"Terimakasih, Teto-chan!" kata Miku berterimakasih dengan (sedikit) imut (?)

"Te...Teto-chan katamu..? Katakan... Siapa kalian..." tanya Teto pada Miku dan Kaito

"Aku Miku Hatsune, panggil saja Miku, ya?" jawab Miku riang

"Kalau aku, aku adalah Kaito Shion. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Teto Kasane" jawab Kaito pada Teto

"Oke, cukup dengan perkenalannya, sekarang kita harus mengendap-endap untuk menuju tempatku tinggal karena ada dua, camkan itu, DUA orang yang aneh yang mendadak muncul di hutan ini kemarin..." ucap Teto yang merasa aneh pada 'dua orang' tersebut.

Kaito hanya bisa cengo dan bengong saja karena Kaito tahu yang dimaksud 'dua orang' tersebut. Ya, 'dua orang tersebut adalah Zatsune Miku dan Akaito Shion, yang mendadak muncul setelah mereka masuk kedalam danau itu. Kemudian Kaito pun bertanya,

"Hey Teto Kasane!"

"Panggil Teto saja, Kaito..."

"O-oke, Teto-chan... Aku memiliki sebuah pertanyaan padamu"

"Pertanyaan apa itu?"

"Kau tahu di daerah hutan ini ada danau kan? Kau tahu itu danau apa?" tanya Kaito pada Teto

"Danau itu... Adalah Danau Cermin... Siapa saja yang menyentuh air di danau itu, masuk kedalam danau itu secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja, akan membuat dirinya yang lain muncul... Itulah yang legenda katakan..." Teto menjelaskan

_'D-danau Cermin...?' _pikir Miku (terlihat) aneh.

"Eh? Ada apa, Miku-chan?" tanya Teto

"Ti-tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa, Teto-chan! Ehehehe..." jawab Miku agak gugup

"Hmm... Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika maksud dari 'dirinya yang lain' itu muncul?" tanya Kaito lagi pada Teto sambil berjalan mengikuti Teto

"Apa yang akan terjdi katamu? Menurut legenda... Mereka akan mencoba membunuh yang asli" jawab Teto datar

_'Ugh... Gawat..!' _batin Kaito ngeri (?)

"Memangnya ada apa kau menanyakan itu, Kaito?" tanya Teto lagi padanya

"Tidak... Bukan apa-apa..."

Setelah beberapa saat dari percakapan mereka bertiga, mereka pun sampai di tempat tinggal Teto yang letaknya jau didalam hutan tersebut. Tapi, sekilas Teto melihat wajah 'dua orang' itu, sama seperti Kaito dan Miku yang berada di rumah Teto itu, hanya saja rambutnya berbeda. Teto hanya cengo melihat kedua orang itu melewati rumahnya dari jarak yang jauh, seolah mereka sedang mencari seseorang yang berada di hutan itu.

Beruntungnya mereka tidak melihat Teto, Miku, dan Kaito yang ada disana, jadi selamat deh...

"Barusan itu... Kalian kan...?" tanya Teto gelagapan (?)

"Umm.. I-iya... Akan kuceritakan apa yang terjadi..." Kaito menjelaskan. setelah 1 jam menjelaskan, akhirnya Teto pun mengerti, Kaito memohon bantuan, apakah ada cara untuk membuat mereka tidak membunuh Miku dan Kaito sendiri. Teto pun menyarankan agar meminum ramuan buatannya itu. Teto kayak penyihir aja nih *Author dikejar pembaca yg bawa golok*. Merekapun menuruti saran Teto dan meminum ramuan tersebut.

"Ramuan ini apa efeknya?" tanya Kaito

"Efek? Hanya membuat kalian terhindar dari mereka itu kok" jawab Teto datar

"Sekarang pulanglah! Sebelum mereka datang kemari dan menemukan kalian! Cepat!" suruh Teto pada Miku dan Kaito

"Teto-chan... Terima kasih ya..." ucap Miku kemudian pergi bersama Kaito

Kaito dan Miku pun segera pergi dari rumah itu atas suruhan Teto, demi kebaikan mereka. Tak dirasa hari sudah sore menjelang malam, Kaito dan Miku berlari menuju gubuk, tempat tinggal mereka itu, agar tidak tertangkap basah oleh diri mereka yang lain itu. 1 jam kemudian setelah lelah berlari, merekapun sampai di rumah itu.

Setelah sampai seperti biasa, Miku menyiapkan segalanya (kagak macem-macem kok ==) untuk makan malam, mandi, tidur, dan sebagainya.

.

.

"Miku-chan... Kamu pasti lelah, biar aku saja yang menyiapkan makan malam kali ini, kamu mandi saja dulu, ya?" ucap Kaito sambil membantu Miku yang sedang memasak itu

"Uh... Apa tidak apa-apa kamu yang melakukannya, Kaito-kun?" tanya Miku ragu-ragu

"Iya, enggak apa-apa kok" jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum pada Miku

"B-baiklah... Kalau begitu aku akan mandi dulu..." Miku pun beranjak dari dapur dan mandi sesuia suruhan Kaito itu

_'Pasti berat bagi Miku yang tinggal disini sendirian selama 10 tahun... Aku memang bertekad untuk membantunya, dan selalu berada di sisinya, tapi apakah aku benar-benar membantunya? Atau aku ini menyusahkannya? Hhhh... Perasaan ini... Membuatku benar-benar bingung sekarang...'_ batin Kaito yang kebingungan.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai, Kaito-kun..." ucap Miku sambil menepuk bahu Kaito

"AH! Miku-chan, kamu membuatku kaget saja..." jawab Kaito yang kaget karena habis cengo (?)

"Sekarang kamu mandilah, biar aku melanjutkan masak makan malamnya" pinta Miku pada Kaito

"Iya deh, iya..."

.

.

.

Kaito pun mandi dan setelah selesai seperti biasa menuju ruang makan untuk makan malamnya bersama Miku (kencan... Loh bukaaaaaaan... XD). Dan seperti biasa, makan malam, makan siang, sarapan, apalah itu namanya, selalu ditemani keheningan ruangan. Baik Miku maupun Kaito tidak memulai percakapan. Setelah selesai, Kaito mencuci piring bekas makan malam dan langsung tidur di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Morning-**

.

.

Paginya, tak seperti biasa Kaito bangun kesiangan. Kaito melihat Miku sedang menyiram kebun daun bawangnya itu (?) dengan rajinnya, saking rajinnya membuat Kaito yang sedang menatap Miku dari jendela rumah itu sampai melamun dan terkena air siraman karena Miku terpleset (?). Kaito tidak marah, melainkan tetap melamun saja seperti orang yang sedang membayangkan sesuatu (yaiyalah, namanya aja melamun). Miku meminta maaf karena kecerobohannya itu, Kaito pun menggangguk. Dan seiring waktu menujukkan pukul 10 pagi, Kaito dengan cepat menuju ruang makan dan memakan dengan lahapnya sarapan yang sudah disiapkan sebelum dingin. Dan Kaito pun langsung menuju Miku yang sedang berkebun itu, tentu saja membantunya menyirami kebunnya.

Kemudian, apa yang terjadi? silahkan saja baca sana kebawah XD *Author dibunuh readers*

"Miku-chan... Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu..."

"E-eh...? Apa itu... Kaito-kun...?"

"A-aku..." ucap Kaito terhenti karena tersipu

"Hoooo... Jadi hubungan kalian sudah sampai mana?" tanya Gumi yang blak-blak an bersama Rin dan Len yang mendadak ada di kebun daun bawangnya Miku.

"K-kalian datang darimana?" tanya Miku kaget karena melihat Gumi bersama Rin dan Len mendadak disana

"Kami? Datang darimana? Darimana saja boleh..." jawab Rin dan Len bersamaan sambil (terlihat) tertawa

"Jadi, kalian sedang berduaan ya? Cieeee..." sorak-sorai gembira (?) Gumi pada Kaito

"U-uh..." Kaito pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena kepergok lagi berduaan sama Miku

"Ahahahay! Kalian itu memang serasi ya!" sahut mereka bertiga (Gumi, Rin, Len) yang jujur kepolos

"He-hentikan... Aku jadi malu tahu..." ucap Miku yang tersipu malu (sangat)

Lalu Miku pun menatap Kaito, dan memberi sinyal untuk mengejar Gumi, Rin, dan Len itu.

"KEJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" teriak Miku dan Kaito sambil mengejar Gumi, Rin dan Len

"Tangkap saja kami bertiga kalau bisa! Hahahaha" jawab Gumi sambil berlari kabur bersama Rin dan Len

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**Mind to RnR?**

**NO FLAME PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rizu : Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rizu dalam fanfict ini, ''When This Hearts Meet Her''. *gaya ala M.C

Kaito : Ah! Berisik kau! *ngeyel sambil makan es krim*

Miku : KALIAN BERISIIIIK! *pukul Kaito & Rizu pake Negi*

Rizu : Adaw! *kena Negi* Sudah sana! *ngusir Kaito & Miku*

Gakupo : Rizu! Apakah giliran saya akan muncul?

Rizu : Ya, dalam fanfict kali ini, kisahmu yang akan diceritakan =,= *in mind : ini Vocaloid characters berisik banget deh* #jder

Oh ya! Summary kali ini agak berbeda.. maaf ya minna-san ._.a

By The Way, daripada ngoceh terus kayak begini, bagaimana kalau Readers langsung saja membaca fanfict ini? Scroll mouse mu ke bawah... (bukan tikus oooi! ==)/ ).

_-Terimakasih untuk Review kalian selama ini-_

_._

_-Terimakasih juga untuk yang membaca tanpa mengreview-_

_._

_-Untuk yang lain-lainnya juga terimakasih!-_

_._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer** : _**Vocaloid **_bukan milik saya, bukan hak saya, dan Fanfict ini punya saya, Rizu =.=

_**Summary : **__Seorang pria berambut ungu yang panjang dengan gaya Samurai yang ingin menyatakan cinta nya pada pujaan hatinya, Megurine Luka. Tapi, dia terlalu ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya..._

_._

_._

_**~Vocaloid Fanfiction - When This Hearts Meet Her Chapter 5~**_

.

.

.

_Starring : Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune_

_Secondary : Gakupo Kamui, Luka Megurine, Kecoak (?)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**~After chasing Gumi, Rin & Len~**_

"Huaaaaahh... Gumi sialaaaaan..!" gerutu Miku yang kesal sambil terlihat malu.

"Aku bingung... Bagaimana mereka bisa datang ke sini secara tiiba-tiba begitu? Dan yang lebih aneh lagi... Kenapa mereka menatap kita seperti itu...?" ucap Kaito sambil berpikir dan terengah-engah kecapekan.

"Ah... Aku baru sadar akan itu..." sahut Miku, kemudian Gakupo datang menghampiri Kaito dan Miku yang capek mengejar trio gila (?) itu.

"Yo! Kawan!" Gakupo berteriak pada Kaito sambil menghampiri entah darimana.

"Whoa! Gakupo! Muncul darimana kamu?" ucap Kaito kaget sambil menghunuskan cangkul yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ha? Tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan, kemudian melihatmu dan Miku sedang mengejar Gumi, Rin dan Len... Jadi, aku mampir saja kesini untuk melihat keadaanmu," jawab Gakupo santai. "Hmm... Hei, Kaito... Kau dan Miku itu memang pasangan yang seasi ya..." sambung Gakupo.

"B-bodoh! Jangan bercanda denganku!" seru Kaito sambil tersipu malu.

"Jangan-jangan... Kau menyukai Miku, hmm?" tanya Gakupo blak-blakan (?)

"Ugh... A-awas ya kau, manusia terong!" gertak Kaito sambil tersipu malu (sangat)

"Jadi itu benar ya, Kaito? Wahahaha.. Akan kuberitahu sekarang pada Miku!" seru Gakupo yang iseng sambil berlari menuju Miku.

"H-hentikan, kau!" teriak Kaito sambil mengejar Gakupo.

"Heeeei! Miku! Kaito ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu!" teriak Gakupo pada Miku yang sedang melanjutkan berkebun itu.

"Eh? Ada apa, Gaku-kun?" sahut Miku sambil menoleh ke arah Gakupo yang dikejar Kaito. Ya, 'Gaku-kun' adalah panggilan Gakupo...

"GAKUPO! OMAE WA BAKAAA!" teriak Kaito pada Gakupo sambil mengejarnya.

"ANO! Kaito bilang... Kalau dia mau... HMPH!" ucap Gakupo sambil terengah-engah, kemudian mulutnya dibungkam oleh terong kesukaannya yang dimasukkan ke mulut Gakupo oleh Kaito.

"S-selamat...!" seru Kaito sambil terengah-engah setelah mengejar Gakupo.

"Nee~ Kaito ingin mengatakan apa, Gaku-kun?" tanya Miku dengan wajah memelas (?)

"Hmph? Tidak kok," jawaab Gakupo datar yang kemudian disambut jitakan dari gadis mungil yang gemes itu. "KALAU NGGAK ADA YA NGGAK USAH GINI DONG! BIKIN PENASARAN AJA GAKU-KUN INI!" teriak Miku pada Gakupo dan Kaito (karena Kaito ada di sebelah Gakupo ==) pakai megaphone (dapat dimana ini?)

"WHUUAAA! AMPUUUUUN!" pinta Gakupo sambil memohon ampun dari Miku

"Huh... Kalian ini ada-ada saja, pantas saja kalian ini sahabat sejati, wong sama-sama gila (?)" kata Miku sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Ampuni kami, Miku-chan!" ucap kedua pemuda itu sambil berlutut pada Miku yang galak (?)

"Baiklah... Tapi, dengan 1 syarat..."

Kaito dan Gakupo pun saling bertatapan, dan kemudian menatap Miku, "Eh? syarat apa itu?" tanya kedua pemuda tersebut padanya.

"BANTU AKU BERKEBUUUUUN!" teriak Miku lagi pada dua pemuda itu pakai megaphone (dapat dimana ini?)

Kemudian Kaito (padahal gak ada salah ya?) dan Gakupo pun membantu Miku berkebun. Menyirami tanaman Negi-nya, memberi pupuk, lalu blah blah blah blah, dan setelah matahari berada di atas langit, tepatnya seperti menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, mereka bertiga pun beristirahat setelah selesai membantu Miku.

"Arigatou nee~ Sudah membantuku... Aku akan membuatkan makan siang untuk kalian sekarang, jadi tunggulah ya," ucap Miku sambil menawarkan balas budi (?) nya.

"Ah.. Iya... Eh? Tidak usah, Miku-chan, aku sudah membawa terong ku sendiri," jawab Gakupo sambil menunjukan terongnya yang entah mengambil darimana atau dapat darimana.

"Ya, sama-sama, Miku-chan... Aku kan tinggal bersamamu, jadi harus membantu dong," jawab Kaito dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Ehm... Kalau begitu aku akan membuat makan siang terlebihdahulu..." ucap Miku yang kemudian pergi menyiapkan makan siang untuk Kaito, karena Gakupo sudah membawa makan siangnya sendiri... Tepat setelah Miku pergi menyiapkan makan siang, Gakupo memulai pembicaraan lagi...

"Hei, Kaito..."

"Ada apa, Gakupo?" tanya Kaito.

"Um... A-apakah kau... M-memiliki cara u-untuk... M-menyatakan c-c-c-c-..." ucap Gakupo terbata-bata yang kemudian terhenti.

"C-c-c-c-... Apa? Gaku-kun?" ucap Kaito lagi dengan nada agak (sedikit) meremehkan dan dicampur dengan gaya Miku memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecil itu.

"B... Baka!" kemudian Gakupo pun menjitak sahabatnya itu (karena memanggilnya dengan _'Gaku-kun' _... "Maksudku itu... M-menyatakan c-c-c-c-c... Cinta..." Gakupo pun tersipu malu seketika.

"Waaah... Sekarang kau sudah dewasa ya, mencari cara menyatakan cinta," seru Kaito pada Gakupo dengan nada menggodanya seolah ingin bertanya _'siapa-yang-kau-sukai' _itu.

"B-baka! S-semua orang j-juga pasti a-akan mengalami i-itu...!" seru Gakupo sambil tersipu malu (sangat)

"Tentu saja, sahabatku Gakupo. Aku akan membantumu, jadi, ceritakanlah kawan,"

"B-baiklah..." Gakupo menghela napas, kemudian mulai bercerita. "Begini... Sudah lama sekali aku ingin menyatakan cintaku pada... Luka-chan..." ucap Gakupo sambil tersipu yang kemudian dikagetkan oleh Miku dengan terong jumbo (?)

"BAAAAAAA!" seru Miku mengagetkan Gakupo.

"HUAAAAAAA! MONSTER TEROOONG!" teriak Gakupo panik.

"Hyahahaha~ Kena kau!" seru Miku sambil tertawa ala keluarga Hatsune yang imut (?)

"WHHHUUUUAAA! MIKU! DAPAT DIMANA TERONG ITU?" teriak Kaito yang ikut panik

"Eh? Dapat di dapur kok," jawab Miku lugu

"Mengagetkanku saja... Baiklah, akan kulanjutkan ya?" pinta Gakupo yang ingin meneruskan ceritanya itu (?).

"Baiklah... Ayo lanjutkan ceritamu," ucap Miku dan Kaito secara bersamaan.

_'Mereka ini kompak sekali sih...' _batin Gakupo gaje.

"Oke... Aku ingin minta saran, apakah kalian bisa membantuku untuk menyatakan cintaku?" tanya Gakupo _licik_, eh... To The Point ding!

Kaito pun berpikir, lalu menatap Miku kemudian berpikir lagi dan lalu menatap Gakupo yang sedang berwajah serius itu. "Baiklah, kawan! Aku akan membantumu," jawabnya.

"Aaa... Aku juga mau bantu!~" seru Miku seraya mencoba menjitak Kaito.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kami berdua akan membantu, bagaimana _'Gaku-kun'__ ? _Eh... Gakupo sahabatku?"

"Gaku-kun lagi, Gaku-kun lagi... Apa kau tidak bosan meledekku seperti itu, Kaito? Oke.. Terimakasih ya kalian berdua! Aku menghargai bantuan kalian! Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang dulu ya kawan!" ucap Gakupo seperti tergesa-gesa.

"Eh? Kenapa terburu-buru? Memangnya mau kemana kamu?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Hmm? Aku mau... Beli ikan tuna dari toko Luka di desa," jawab Gakupo datar.

"Ecieee..." mendadak Miku menyoraki Gakupo lagi.

"B-berisik... S-sore jaa... Aku pamit dulu ya, kalian berdua,"

"Ya... Hati-hati di jalan saat ke desa ya Gakupo, belakangan ini ada kejadian aneh soalnya..." ucap Kaito yang menyarani Gakupo untuk berhati-hati.

"Ya, aku juga mendengar rumor itu kok, tenang saja... Bye Kaito, dan Mikku-chan," ucap Gakupo sambil _'dadah-dadahan'__... _Eh... Mengucapkan sampai jumpa! (ribet banget ni Author gila sarap emang =_=)

"Yo! Sampai jumpa lagi, Gakupo!" sahut Kaito seraya melambaikan tangan pada Gakupo.

"Sampai jumpa, Gaku-kun! Hati-hati ya~" sambung Miku setelah Kaito.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore semenjak Gakupo bercerita, dan akhirnya Kaito dan Miku pun mengunci pintu gubuk agar tidak kemasukan '_orang-yang-mencurigakan' _itu. Setelah selesai mengunci rumah, Kaito pun mencoba memasak selagi Miku mandi ... Dan Taraa! Hasilnya luar binasa! Seluruh masakan buatan Kaito gosong kebolong terkecuali telur ceplok buatannya. Miku cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala dan membuat ulang makan malam untuk mereka. Setelah setengah jam berlalu, hari benar-benar sudah gelap dan merekapun memulai makan masakan yang sudah disiapkan Miku.

Hening seperti biasa, tetapi...

"Nee, Miku-chan..." ucap Kaito membuka percakapan.

"Ya? Ada apa, Kaito-kun?" tanya Miku.

"E-eh? T-tidak... Bukan apa-apa..."

"O-oke..."

Hening lagi, hening terus dalam makan malam mereka hingga selesai makan malam. Lalu, Kaito pun mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka seperti biasa. Setelah Kaito selesai mencuci piring, Dia pun beranjak dari dapur ke kamarnya. _'Yami no Sekai... Seperti biasa...' _batin Kaito saat memasuki kamarnya lalu berbaring di ranjangnya yang dekat jendela.

_'Hhh... Gakupo hebat, sudah berani menyatakan cintanya... Tapi aku masih belum... Aku ingin sekali melakukannya, tetapi... Kupikir Miku belum siap untuk menerimaku ini...' _batin Kaito berpikir. Ketika sedang berpikir dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba Kaito mendengar sebuah jeritan dari kamarnya Miku. Langsung saja Kaito beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Miku.

"KYAAAAA!" jerit Miku ketakutan sambil berdiri diatas kursi.

"Ada apa, Miku-chan?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I..." ucap Miku terbata-bata ketakutan.

"_'I-I-I-I-I-I...' _apa, Miku-chan?"

"I-I-I-ITU! Makhluk mengerikan sejagad raya!" teriak Miku histeris.

"APA? Makhluk mengerikan sejagad raya? Mana ada?" seru Kaito sambil mengacungkan tangannya pada Miku seolah-olah menuduh Miku berbohong.

"ADA! ITU! Ng... K-k-k-k-e-e-e...COA!" teriak Miku pada Kaito pakai megaphone nya sambil menunjuk ke arah kaki Kaito.

"WHHHUUAAAAA! Kecoa rupanya! Biar kubasmi! Heaah!" seu Kaito lagi seraya mencoba memukul sang kecoak tak bersalah itu dengan sendal milik Miku.

"JANGAN PAKAI SENDALKU BODOOH!" teriak Miku lagi pada Kaito pakai megaphone yang suaranya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru gubuk itu (?)

"Ah... Oke..." ucap Kaito mengganti pemukulnya dengan sendalnya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat mencoba memukul sang kecoak-yang-tidak-bersalah itu dan diiringi dengan jeritan Miku yang menggema sampai sedunia, akhirnya Kaito berhasil memukul sang kecoak hingga hancur babak belur. Miku pun berterimakasih pada Kaito dan kemudian Kaito dan Miku pun melanjutkan tidur mereka...

Tepat saat bulan berada diatas, bulan purnama yang penuh membulat melingkar itu... _'sesuatu __banget yah__' _ memasuki kamarnya Kaito..

"Hmm...hh..? Siapa... Itu...?" tanya Kaito sambil setengah terbangun.

"Hiihi..." suara seseorang cengir (?). "Tidurlah... Kaito-kun..." sambung suara itu.

"Umh..." kemudian Kaito pun kembali tertidur lagi.

_'Pasti Miku-chan nyelip lagi ke ranjangku dan tidur disebelahku lagi...' _ batin Kaito nelangsa.

_'Ah... Aku terlalu ngantuk untuk menyuruhnya kembali ke kamarnya... Akan kubiarkan dia disini dulu...' _batin Kaito, seraya memeluk Miku yang tidur disebelahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_**~Morning~**_

_**.**_

Bangunlah Kaito dari tidurnya, seperti yang dia duga tadi malam, Miku memang tidur di sebelahnya.

_'Miku-chan ini... Pasti kesepian ya, walau kita tinggal 1 atap di gubuk tua ini... Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu...' _batin Kaito seraya mengepalkan tangannya, sukses membuat Miku terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Uhng... Ohayou, Kaito-kun..." ucap Miku lugu

"Ah, Ohayou Miku-chan, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Hng... Tidak kok..." jawab Miku sambil (sedikit) tersipu malu.

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu, kamu ganti baju dulu sana, aku juga mau mengganti baju ku dulu," suruh Kaito (padahal yang punya rumah Miku -o-).

"Baiklah..." Miku pun meng-iya-kan suruhan Kaito, kemudian menuju kamarnya dan tidur mengganti bajunya itu. Yaiyalah ganti baju, kan mau menyiram kebun, masa' menyiram kebun pake baju tidur? *jder*

_'Hhhh... Miku-chan ini ada-ada saja tingkahnya... mungkin akan kukatakan perasaan ini suatu saat...' _batin Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Kaito pun mengganti baju nya dan setelah selesai langsung menuju kebun Negi milik Miku. Sedangkan Miku memasak sarapan pagi untuk Kaito dan Miku sendiri. Setelah beberapa jam menyiram, Kaito pun kedatangan tamu.

"Yo! Kawan!" seru Gakupo seraya melambaikan tangan pada Kaito. "Sedang menyiram ya?" tanyanya

"Oh! Yo, Gakupo! Ya, aku sedang menyiram, tunggu sebentar lagi ya, setelah ini aku akan mengammpirimu!" balas Kaito

Setelah beberapa saat, Kaito pun menghampiri Gakupo yang kemudian disambut Miku dengan caranya mengagetkan dengan terong jumbo kesukaan Gakupo yang ditakutinya juga.

Lalu, merekapun mulai menyusun rencana untuk menyatakan cinta Gakupo pada Luka Megurine.

"Nah... Apa rencanamu, kawan?" tanya Gakupo pada Kaito.

"Waaah~ Aku tidakk sabar melakukannya~" seru Miku kegirangan

"Hem... Begini..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**~To Be Continued~**_

_**~Mind to RnR?~**_

_**Thanks For Reading!**_

_**No FLAME please! I just make this story for fun!**_


End file.
